The Journeys of the First Avatar
by Martamos
Summary: SEX now we have your attentchon Kai the forgotten has forfiled his oblegations to the current avatar and now its time for some fun. Follow Kai as he journeys though the world indulging in his favorate pass time pretty young women. WARNING SEXUAL THEMES


**For Those it May Concern:** If you have not read the prequal to this story The Mystery of Kai you will need to know some facts about him. 1, he is a falandera and a flirt. 2, he is an amazingly pwerful bender. 3, he was the first of all the avatars and was the one to set the hole reincarnation cycle in progress.

Right now he's off doing his own thing and looking for his latest pray.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the concepts from avatar but all characters in this are mine as are all specific locations.

**The Journeys of Kai**

**Chapter 1: Ouch!**

Keena was a 16 year out girl who lived in a northern Earth Kingdom town in the mountains far removed from the war, so much so that it had no earth benders left, she was considered beautiful by the town she lived in with long brown hair that hung down her back. She was carrying water back to her home when she heard the yells, they did not sound scared in fact they sounded amazed. She wanted so much to go see what they were looking at but this came first.

There came what sounded like an explosion then the rush of air. Keena looked up as the sound got louder and louder, what looked like a man in black clothing came rushing suddenly over head smashing into a building in the town square right though the wall which then came crumbling down on top of him.

"Oh sprits" she gasped dropping the water and running to see what had happened. Most of the villagers were off in the fields right now so the only people in range on the man were herself and a few old women who were still in the town centre. She pulled up her dress so that she could run faster and was soon within feet of the man. She was about to jump down and help clear the rubble off what she thought may actually be a dead body now when he stood up, the rocks just falling away from him as if weight less.

The man staggered as her stepped away from the building looking around at what surrounded him, he spotted Keena and looked at her intensely trying to make out her face most lightly. Now that see could see his face she could see that he was surprisingly better looking and younger than she had expected. He had a chiselled hansom face and a lean muscular build from what she could see under his ripped black jacket. He smiled at her with amazingly white teeth and fainted.

(Kai Vision)

Kai awoke lying on a green sheeted bed in semi darkness he sat up and looked around at the surrounding room, it was full of what looked like a couple perfumes, a stuffed Ostrich horse as well as several small paintings of Badgermoles hung up on the walls. This is a familiar situation he thought standing to get a better look, he lit a fire in his hand for some light shame there's no water tribe girl. He tent a vibration in the ground and quickly extinguished the flame, if this was the Earth Kingdom he did not want to make enemies just yet. He turned around just in time to see a girl of about 17 walk though the door.

"Holy leopard cow that is one good looking girl" he stopped in horror and placed an embarrassed hand over his face "did I say that out loud" the asked looking up at her.

"Ye you kind of did" she replied, it was dark still but from the faint light he could see that she was blushing.

He gave her his most seductive smile and continued "Were am I" he asked.

"Po-po a town in the upper Earth Kingdom" Kai's eyes widened at the name Oh bugger he thought I know were I am "is something wrong" she asked compulsively moving closer to him.

"Yes……..yes yes I'm find" he said I hope he added mentally, "may I ask your name" he asked.

"Keena" she said at once "Keena Zaa"

Kai smiled at the name, he took a step to wards Keena so that they were now only two feet apart "Any relation to Kavair Zaa the famous Earthbender" he asked hopefully.

Her face broke into a wide smile "Yes" she said proudly "he's my grate-grate-grandfather how do you know about him"

"What Earthbender hasn't" he relied smirking at the shocked look on her face Heard of my ass the though wickedly it took me ages to pry those stone out of my leg………………… and his he added with a smile which prompted an odd look from Keena who he had near forgotten was in the room, she was trying to get his attention.

"Are you ok" she asked concerned, she was not about to let the first Earthbender in two generations pass her by. When he made it clear that he was fine she went back to what he had said before "so your and Earthbender"

"Yep" she Kai folding his arms and smirking "not that remarkable though there are earthbenders all over the place right" he could tell from the look on her face that he was wrong "no so there are no benders hear"

"No" Keena replied sadly.

"I'm sorry" said Kai in his best I feel for your loss tone "for how long" he asked was it painful for him.

"Two generations" she replied sadly "the last of them died out with out any to carry on"

"How terrible" said Kai I am going to love this he thought maliciously

Keena and Kai just stood there for a wile as she thought over what Kai assumed was a painful part of the heritage, not liking the silence Kai interrupted it "So are you the one who found me"

"Yes" she said perking up "I sore you flying over head and was the nearest one to you when you fell, I and some other took you hear so that you could recuperate"

"Were is hear exactly"

"My room" she said blushing slightly at the idea of having boy like Kai in her room.

"Thank you" he said kindly placing a thankful hand on her shoulder, then returning to his usual demeanour he said "so I take it it was you who took my cloths" her face turned scarlet and she turned away from him stammering her response.

"I…I…it was..it…. I… I was only" she broke away hopelessly.

"It's ok" said Kai casually "It happed to me about a week ago as well there's just some thing with girls, me being injured and then me winding up with my kit off, after a wile you just don't notice as much"

"Thank you" she said, a little confused. There was silence for a time in which Keena' s face slowly seemed to turn the colour of a strawberry wile trying to avoid looking into Kai 's eyes who was still staring at her.

So your just going to stand there in silence are you Kai thought to him self as the silence grew longer and longer, he did not like silence when he was with a women this attractive and he hated the idea of waiting for her to act (This was him being kind) just mention it he silently pleaded to her a boyfriend, a husband anyone to stop me he waited a few more seconds before realising why do I care. He placed a finger under her chin and turning her head gently to face him, he smiled at her mysteriously causing and lent in close to her, she did not resist and he could feel her breath and heart beat now and both were quickening. He ran a hand down her dress coming to rest at the small of her back, felt he shiver both through his hand and though the floor. He was an inch from her face when he spoke at last "Were is your father" he asked in a seductive whisper.

"Out" was the only word she managed looking into his amazing dark green eyes that seemed to look into her very soul. She felt naked to his gaze.

"Excellent" he replied and with that he lent in and pressed his lips to hers kissing her passionately and running his hands all over her body.

(Keena Vision)

Keena's defences just melted away at his advances, she did not care that this was her first time and first kiss for that matter, she did not care that this was the first time a man had touched her in such ways for this was her time and it would be with this strange Earthbender.

She didn't even notice in the passion that the stranger had just removed her dress, which had just parted away as did her under garments. As he lay her now naked form onto the bed she barely even noticed that his finger tips were smoking. She took one last breath of innocence "Oh sprits….." she whispered as her virginity ended.

* * *

What do you think, why dont you tell me review this chapter and dont worry Im working on the next chapter.

Want to help deside were kai is to go next check out the poll on my profile and you can help me deside.


End file.
